Responde
by Yui Tori
Summary: Como pudo ser, no me di cuenta antes... que hize mal? para  que te alejaras de mi... Se que al principio nuestra amistad... era de los mas extraña? las innumerables veces que te gritaba "te odio" y tu lo tomabas como un "te amo" cai rendido ante ti


**Tori:... hola! les traemos un One-shot**

**Sachiko: de mi pareja favorita! WI! Tori por fin haces algo bien ¬¬**

**Tori: OYE! yo siempre hago las cosas bien...**

**Sachiko: y la vez que quemaste la casa? o la vez que explotaste el horno?**

**Neko: ya no peleen**

**Sachiko: OH OH! la vez que casi matas a un perro?**

**Tori: eso es confidencial! el perro se enveneno solo ¬¬**

**Sachiko: si... claro-sarcasmo-que te costaba leer etiquetas? por poco y lo mandas al cielo de los perros...**

**Neko: ahhh mientras yo las calmo... aqui estan las aclaraciones...**

**ACLARACIONES:**

_Kidou=cursiva_

_Fudou=subrayado_

_Negrita= musica... Diego Torres "Responde"_

* * *

><p><strong>Responde<strong>

_Como pudo ser, no me di cuenta antes... que hize mal? para que te alejaras de mi... Se que al principio nuestra amistad... era de los mas extraña? te gustaba molestarme sin razon, yo te odiaba por el lazo que tenias con Kageyama; y que? no podia evitarlo querias ser mejor, querias ocupar puestos importantes si importarte lo que los demas sintieran. Luego jugamos en el mismo equipo; al principio no confiabas en mi, pero tu... cambiaste y me transformaste, te enseñe lo que es amar, dandote una segunda oportunidad, aunque parecias desaprobecharla yo siempre te arrastrabas hasta mi; como me cambiaste, no tengo idea, pero lo que si se es que me engañaste!, engañaste mi corazon; te di todo aunque no lo aparentara, aun cuando tu me negaras en mi cara y yo me hacia el distraido solo para tenerte cerca de mi, las innumerables veces que te gritaba "te odio" y tu lo tomabas como un "te amo" cada vez, que tonto al no fijarme que yo solo me engañaba; aun te metias en mis pelas con Sakuma por un pingüino, ahhh las veces que terminabamos pelados con Genda y Sakuma por un peluche, pero que le podia hacer estoy obsecionado con ellos al igual que Sakuma; Genda devio de sufrir lo mismo que yo... pero que me defendieras... no te dio importancia? que acaso solo jugaste con mi corazon, me dejaste... solo desapareciste como si nada; no creiste que no me afectaria? me traicionaste, han pasado ya dos semanas desde que te fuiste; que acaso te aburiste de mi? me utilizaste... fui un objeto para ti?... antes... podia verte ir y venir, y no sentir nada, pero ahora... sufro por tu culpa, pense que nunca te necesitaria y mirame ahora; paresco un niño de 5 años buscando a su madre..._

Dias despues Kidou habia tomado una desicion, no estaba muy seguro de esta, pero tenia que hacerlo _olvidare a Fudou aunque muera en el intento _estaba acostado escuchando musica por la radio, costumbre que tenia como una pasatiempo con el estratega; cuando de repente...

* * *

><p><strong>Será que nuestra historia terminó <strong>_por que tenia que salir esta cancion?-_se lamentaba interiormente.

**si es así entonces que falló ya te dí mi amor y mi corazón que más podría hacer yo Responde me quieres tu sabes que eres, mi todo no huyas más de mi amor**-se dispuso a apagar la radio, pero se detubo.

**Yo se que te ha cegado el temor porque jamas te han dado tanto amor no más que decir, tienes que sentir dime algo por favor **_absurdas niñerias... te olvidare, no importa como. _

**Responde me quieres tu sabes que eres, mi todo no huyas más de mi amor Responde me quieres tu sabes que eres, mi todo no huyas más de mi amor**-entonces derepente aparecio en la habitacion Fudou.

**Se que hay una voz en tí diciendo que vendrás a mí tienes que sentirla Sera que nuestra historia terminó **_que haces aqui?-_grito histerico.

**Responde me quieres tu sabes que eres, **-y que no es obvio, aqui vivo, y ese milagro que no traes puesto los goggles?-dijo mientras se tiraba boca arriba sobre la cama como si nada

**mi todo no huyas más de mi amor No huyas de mi amor **-_que acaso no te importo...eso no tiene nada que ver _-susurro.

**Responde me quieres tu sabes que eres, **-eh?-dijo Fudou mientras lo miraba.

**mi todo no huyas más de mi amor**_-QUE ACASO YO NO TE IMPORTO?-_dijo para mirarlo a los ojos mostrando unas gruesas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas-Kidou...-_NADA! responde!-_grito mientras se ponia pobre el oji-verde, sentandose entre las caderas y las entrepiernas y a la vez lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa.-_que soy yo para ti?_-dijo mientras las lagrimas caian en las mejillas de Fudou y rodaban por estas.

-Kidou-lo tomo de las manos-si me importas-le susurro al oido-si no, hubiera aceptado jugar en Italia-dijo para guirar dejando al oji-carmin abajo.

_-...renunciaste?_-dijo mientras lo miraba sorprendido.

-y que querias que hiciera? aceptar ser un jugador de esa liga? y dejar a mi jugete atras? ESO NUNCA-dijo para lamer una de las lagrimas que rodaba por su mejilla.

_-...yo- yo...-_se sonrojo.

-no es necesario hablar-dijo para luego abrazarlo-que las acciones y tus gemidos me demuestren lo que sientes-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

_-...ahhhh_-se sonrojo por completo-_ahora que lo se, no me importa las veces que me lo pida; solo quedate a mi lado_-penso para luego ceder ante el oji-verde.

* * *

><p><strong>Sachiko: ta tan! se acabo... ASESINO!<strong>

**Tori: ¬¬ ya vasta fue un accidente!**

**Neko:... ahhhh -suspiro- hasta la otra... se cuidan!**

**Sachiko: SI! CUIDENSE DE TORI!**

**Tori: ya VASTA!**


End file.
